The Quill, the Cloak and the Bite
by Flame1
Summary: umm i dunno it has draco, cho etc. read and review, its myfirst HP fic to date...


This is my first HP fic so I don't know how it's going to turn out. It's in Cho's POV and is a lot of inside thoughts, with a little action. A bit OOC maybe, but I was just so sick and tired of Cho swooning over Harry and Cedric that I had to write a fic where she doesn't… It's pretty lame but here goes…It starts with Cho walking to lunch on day in late autumn.

The Quill, the Cloak and the Bite

As I walked down the second-floor hallway, I heard footsteps behind me, running rather than walking. I made to step out of the way so I wouldn't get trampled by what I presumed to be a couple of rowdy first years, but the footsteps stopped right behind me. As I turned around in puzzlement, there was 4th year Draco Malfoy, silver-blonde hair gleaming as he leaned casually against the cold, stone wall. If his cheeks weren't flushed with a bit of rosy hue, I would say he had been there the whole time without my noticing. He held out a quill and said in almost a whisper that hardly moved his lips, "Here, you dropped this." And walked, rather quickly, away. That's odd, I thought. I wasn't missing a quill from my bag. I double checked but they were all there. Very odd. As I walked away I saw his conversing quietly with Crabbe and Goyle, his two sidekicks, glancing over to me and running his tongue over his teeth_. He's not so bad even if he's a little creepy, I muttered to myself. Everyone knows his family was on the dark side, but I think he just shows so for effect. Much better than Harry, running around getting into trouble all the time, busy being the perfect, tragic little hero. How could I get stuck with Harry tagging along when it's his worst enemy that's so cute?_ Deep in thought, I almost ran headlong into Professor McGonagall, who dropped her parchment and told me off for not paying attention. "Sorry!" I shouted as I walked away, towards the great Hall for lunch. 

As I sat eating the delicious food, I guess I was staring into space because my friends all laughed and said, "Maybe she's thinking about Harry and Cedric." _Fat chance, I mouthed silently. Everyone expects me to like either Cedric or Harry just because they are popular and good-looking, but I'm not that shallow am I? Just because I'm popular doesn't mean I'm an airhead! O well, better get ready for herbology. It's cold today so I'll have to find my cloak._

As I reached the dormitory, I gave the password and ascended to my room. Kicking open my trunk, I didn't see my cloak anywhere. Frustrated, I began to dig through all my stuff to find it. Then, realizing what time it was, I had to leave without it so I wouldn't be late and get detention from Professor Sprout. I already seemingly annoyed McGonagall. I shivered uncontrollably as I crossed the sweeping lawns to greenhouse 3, where Draco again materialized, as if by apparition. "Here," he said, and threw his cloak down around my shoulders. He gazed at me for a brief second before heading back to the castle, leaving me in an adoring daze. "Hurry up Cho!" called several of my friends from the door of the greenhouse, breath clearly visible in the chilly air. 

When I got inside, people making fun of Draco and me together instantly harassed me on all sides. "He's a dark wizard!" "He's a jerk," and "His parents were with you-know-who," were some of the comments that reached my ears before Professor Sprout called the class to order. All through herbology I could smell a faint scent wafting from Draco's cloak, though I couldn't place what it was. Slightly salty, I thought. Like… blood. The thought horrified me, but at the same time I knew everyone wondered whether he was a vampire, or at least partly. He probably spilled something on it in potions class one day, I surmised. 

Later I was walking to dinner, Draco's cloak in hand, when he once again caught my arm from behind. "Wait a minute Cho," he said as he pulled me unwillingly into a dark classroom. Slightly uncomfortable, I replied, "Here's your cloak," and made to exit the room. Unfortunately he was a lot stronger than me, and as I panicked and tried to yell he clamped his other hand over my mouth, practically smothering me. I then wondered whether I was a useless popular girl after all. I was totally defenseless, having left my wand in my trunk. I had no idea what was going on, but it didn't seem good. In the faint glow from the corridor I could see him grin, but he was no longer cute. He was like a monster, and it was then that I knew why. He had fangs! He had tricked me into liking him. As I crumpled in terror, he whispered, "I always liked you, and now you are mine forever." The pain started even before the bite, because I knew my friends had been right. If it looks like a vampire, talks like a vampire, and acts like a vampire: chances are it IS a vampire. 

THE END


End file.
